


Darkness & Despair

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindseys Leben nach dem Verlust seiner Hand nimmt neue und äußerst düstere Formen an...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness & Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer: Leider gehört mir Lindsey nicht, so gern ich ihn auch mein Eigen nennen würde. 
> 
> Geschrieben hab ich die Story 2006.

Die Schatten hatten ein Eigenleben. Dessen war sich Lindsey ganz sicher. Er hatte schon zu vieles gesehen, in dieser Welt, um zu glauben, dass Schatten einfach Schatten waren. Zumindest nicht die Schatten in seiner Wohnung. Er bewegte die linke Hand ein wenig. Die Eiswürfel knackten leise und schlugen leicht klingend gegen das Glas. Erneut kehrte Stille ein. Nur das monotone Ticken der Uhr drang an Lindseys Ohr. Sie zeigte Viertel nach zwölf. Er rührte sich nicht.

Der Abend verlief wie jeder andere. Lindsey war spät erst aus der Kanzlei nach Hause gekommen. Es eilte ihn nicht, in die leere Wohnung zu kommen, wo nichts als Einsamkeit auf ihn wartete. Einsamkeit und diese Schatten, die ihn auslachten, schleichend näher kamen, wenn er in dem gemütlichen Sessel saß, bei einem Glas Whisky, oder einer Flasche. Irgendwann würde die Müdigkeit siegen und ihn in die Knie zwingen. Dann würde Lindsey sich mit lahmen Bewegungen aus seinem Anzug schälen, ins Bett fallen und hoffentlich traumlos schlafen, bis ihn der Wecker am nächsten Morgen wieder in die Wirklichkeit holte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Unterarm, den leeren Fleck auf der Lehne, wo eigentlich seine rechte Hand liegen müsste. Rasch wandte er den Blick wieder ab und nahm einen weiteren, kräftigen Schluck aus dem Glas. Die Eiswürfel klangen leise, in ihrer Ruhe gestört, durch die plötzlichen Bewegungen. Beinahe hörte es sich an wie Musik.

Der Gedanke verursachte wieder diesen seelischen Schmerz …

Er ließ das Glas sinken und starrte weiter vor sich hin. Nur eine kleine Lampe im Regal spendete etwas Licht. Ansonsten herrschte Dunkelheit. Und die Schatten. Lindsey schüttelte sich leicht. Wieder schien es ihm, als würde sich dort vorne in der Ecke etwas regen. Doch er hatte gewiss schon hundertmal dort nachgesehen, hatte das Licht angeschaltet. Da war nichts. Die Ecke war leer und doch …

Ablenkung. Der junge Anwalt schüttelte die Gedanken mit einer Willensanstrengung ab und zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. An Angel. Den Vampir mit der Seele, den er hasste wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Er stellte sich vor, wie so oft, dass er dem dunkelhaarigen Mann einen Pflock ins Herz jagen würde. Lindsey schloss die Augen, entspannte, lehnte sich zurück. Wieder und wieder sah er im Geiste den verdutzten Vampir vor sich. Das entsetzte und überraschte Gesicht, der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der die Erkenntnis über das Ende geboren wurde, ehe sich der ganze Mann in Staub auflöste.

Ein Gefühl von Genugtuung und Ruhe breitete sich in Lindseys Gedanken aus, übermannte seine Seele. Doch nur für einen Moment, denn er wusste, dass das nie passieren würde. Nicht, so lange er noch für Wolfram & Hart arbeitete. Sie wollten Angel. Nicht so, wie er jetzt war, mit einer Seele. Böse sollte er sein, aber am Leben – sofern man das bei einem Vampir sagen konnte.

Da waren sie wieder. Die leichten, unbestimmbaren Bewegungen in den tiefen Schatten in seiner Wohnung. Lindsey fühlte sich beobachtet, doch rasch schüttelte er auch diesen Gedanken wieder ab. Es war der Alkohol, redete sich der junge Anwalt ein. Das vierte Glas Whisky war wohl zu viel gewesen. Es wurde Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.

Und da war doch etwas in den Schatten! Lindsey wurde wütend. Wütend über sich selbst und alle Wesen in seiner Umgebung. Er schmiss das Glas mit aller Kraft in die Ecke. Es zerplatzte in unzählige, kleine Teilchen, die Eiswürfel schlitterten über den Boden und der Whisky verteilte sich gleichmäßig über das halbe Zimmer. Es roch nach Alkohol. Lindsey stand auf und wandte den Schatten in der Ecke den Rücken zu. Minuten stand er nur da und starrte in die kleine Lampe im Regal, ehe er aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte. Langsam, vorsichtig ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, bewegte sich auf den Schrank zu. Seine Hand legte sich um den Knauf, doch dann zögerte er. Dort, hinter der Schranktüre stand seine Gitarre. Doch es war mehr als nur eine Gitarre. Sie war Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Hass und darin die Gewissheit, noch am Leben zu sein.

Lindsey atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann den Schrank.

Dort war sie, still und unschuldig lehnte sie in der Ecke, wartet auf ihren Einsatz. Einen Einsatz, den sie nie wieder haben würde. Lindseys Augen wanderten liebevoll über das gepflegte Holz und die gespannten Saiten. Er hielt sein Instrument intakt, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht mehr spielen würde. Nie mehr.

Die Gewissheit barg den schlimmsten Schmerz, den Lindsey kannte. Er überwog den körperlichen Schmerz, der mit dem Verlust seiner Hand einhergegangen war noch bei Weitem. Er streckte die linke Hand aus und nahm das Instrument. Sanft, unglaublich liebevoll strich er über das glänzende Holz. Textfetzen stahlen sich in seine Erinnerungen, Melodien übertönten die trüben Gedanken. Lindsey ließ sich mit der Gitarre auf das Bett sinken und strich behutsam über die Saiten. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg aus seinem Auge fand und über seine Wange rollte.

Er hatte gelernt, sich mit Links zu rasieren, er konnte sogar wieder einigermaßen Schreiben… doch eine Gitarre konnte man nicht mit einer Hand spielen und das würde er Angel niemals verzeihen. Er hatte ihm nicht einfach die Schlaghand abgenommen, sondern damit auch Lindseys Freizeit ihres Zwecks beraubt, ihm die letzte Menschlichkeit und Herzenswärme gestohlen. Die Musik war es bislang gewesen, die die Arbeit erträglich machte, die Dämonen zurückgedrängt hatte. Sie war es gewesen, die Lindsey geholfen hatte, seine Ziele weiter zu verfolgen, obgleich er geschockt war, von den Ereignissen bei W&H.

Aber jetzt? Jetzt war da nur noch dieser Schmerz, der Verlust, die Verzweiflung. Und während Lindsey auf seinem Bett saß und seinen Gedanken nachhing, erwachten die Schatten zum Leben. Die Dunkelheit kroch langsam und unaufhaltsam näher, streckte ihre Klauen nach ihm aus. Diesmal war Lindsey seinen eigenen Dämonen schutzlos ausgeliefert, hatte ihnen kein Lied entgegenzusetzen. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als sie ihn erfassten, die schrecklichsten Dämonen, mit denen er je zu tun gehabt hatte: Seiner eigenen Verzweiflung und der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen.

**ENDE**


End file.
